Alex Ash
Alexander Blake is an American professional wrestler, best known for his work with WWE for Extreme (WWEFE) and High Profile Wrestling (HPW) where he competed under the ring name Alex Ash. Career Ash began wrestling in 2005, signing a contract with World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) in October of 2005. He was shipped to their developmental territory, Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW), where he competed until April 2006, when he was brought up to the main roster. WWE for Extreme (early 2006) Alex Ash first appeared in WWE For Extreme in early 2006, losing to Jeff Hardy in a bout for the ECW Television Championship in a match best known as the debut of Krako. After the ECW brand closed down, Ash was moved to RAW, where he lost again to D-Generation X members Jeff Hardy and Triple H. His partner in the match, Refugee Mike, would go on to enter a brief feud with Ash before he was taken from storylines in order to compete on High Profile Wrestling. Ash would secure one victory over Mike in a cage match aired on RAW. High Profile Wrestling (mid 2006) Ash debuted on the first airing of High Profile Wrestling as a part of the Hell Reborn stable, alongside close friends Kris Kutter and Raven Thorn. The team won the vacant HPW Tag Team Championships in their debut match, dropping them to Brandon Brooks and Seth Holloway the next week. They would enter a short but memorable feud with Collision Course, in which they dominated at the Noveber to Remember Pay-Per-View. Ash, Kutter and Raven were all three moved to UPR|SE, where they began a violent feud with the Extreme Tag Team Champions Tomorrow's Kid. Despite dominating their opponents for two consecutive weeks, the team would lose their title opprotunity at Insurextion when Kris Kutter would walk out on his partner after suffering a concusion. HPW would close shortly thereafter. Independents (2006-2007) Ash resigned with WWEFE in August of 2006, with plans to bring in Kutter and reform Hell Reborn on RAW. However, contract negotiations fell through with Kutter, and Ash was relegated to Heat for a few months before being released. Fatu continued to wrestle on the independent circuit. In October 2006, he began wrestling under his given name of Alex Blake after being notified by WWE legal representatives that WWE owned a trademark on the name "Alex Ash". Blake would go on to operate Nu-Wrestling Evolution, a professional wrestling promotion based in Italy. On February 17, 2007, Blake competed in a tag team contest at an All Japan Pro Wrestling event, as he was brought in by Keiji Mutoh to feud with Akebono. On August 12, 2007, Blake competed in an 8-man tag at Asistencia Asesoría y Administración's TripleMania event. On August 23, Blake competed in a Triple Threat match against Samoa Joe and Sterling James Keenan at Ballpark Brawl VIII in Buffalo, New York. On November 17, Blake defeated Mike Rollins at a Heavy on Wrestling event in Duluth, Minnesota. Return to WWEFE (2008-present) The Cave (2008) Blake was signed to a developmental contract by WWEFE in 2008, being assigned to their Toronto-based farm territory, The Cave Wrestling. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :* Ashes to Ashes (Sitout double underhook powerbomb) :* Guillotine Leg Drop (Top rope diving leg drop) :* Chokeslam from Hell (Two-handed chokebomb) *'Signature moves' :* Snap Suplex :* German Suplex :* Dragon Suplex :* Gutwrench Suplex :* Northern Lights Suplex *'Quotes' :*"I am everthing but nothing at the same time, but the question you are looking for is not who I am but what I am." :*"Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust, time has come for a curse!" Championships and accomplishments *'High Profile Wrestling' :*HPW Tag Team Champions (1-time) Category:High Profile Wrestling Category:WWE for Extreme Category:Tag team champions Category:1980 births Category:The Kutter Regime Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling Category:The Cave Wrestling